<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phases by shashashayqqq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236653">Phases</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashashayqqq/pseuds/shashashayqqq'>shashashayqqq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashashayqqq/pseuds/shashashayqqq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Nayeon’s journey in realizing that Yoo Jeongyeon, the person she dreaded the most at the tender age of 10, is the love of her life.</p><p>Phases of Nayeon’s life with Jeongyeon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon watches her mom get up from their sofa to open their front door for a lady who’s neatly dressed, a red pot of what she assumes is food is in her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon is currently splayed on their living room floor, playing dress up with her barbie dolls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watched a wedding scene from a soap opera her mom loves to watch at night yesterday and she’s now cutting dresses from papers and dressing up her barbie in a <em>“wedding dress”.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hello, we are your new neighbors. We just moved in yesterday. My name is Yoo Soo Hee and this is my youngest daughter, Jeongyeonie.” Nayeon hears the woman speaking</span> <span class="s1"> in a soft voice. Nayeon wouldn’t have noticed that she has a child with her if she hasn’t mentioned because the girl in a yellow shirt with <em>Ultraman</em> print on it and jean shorts is grumpily hiding behind her mother while holding a toy that Nayeon can only guess is <em>Ultraman</em>.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought of having another kid to play with in their neighborhood excites her that’s why she dropped what she’s doing to come and stand next to her mom by the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh hello. We are the Im’s, my name is Im Se-Ah, and this is my oldest daughter Nayeonie. Nayeon say hello to Jeongyeonie.” Nayeon felt her mom push her towards Jeongyeon, who’s also getting pushed by her mom to meet Nayeon. Nayeon is slightly taller than Jeongyeon when she got closer to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first glance, one would think that Jeongyeon is a boy with her short brown hair and taste in clothing but her small face makes up for her lack of femininity as a child. They both awkwardly shake hands and Nayeon mistakenly smiles at Jeongyeon, causing the latter to ask her mom why her daughter has a bunny teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon’s mom only laughed at this and asked their visitors to come inside of their house for a little chitchat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At 10 years old, Nayeon knew she wouldn’t like the 9 year old Jeongyeon at all, especially when all Jeongyeon did that afternoon is bully her for having a bunny’s teeth.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear I’m going to punch you! Stop it! I’m bigger than you!” Nayeon only laughs louder when she sees Jeongyeon screaming while rolling on her bedroom floor, trying to catch her breath after Nayeon started tickling her the moment she figures out that Jeongyeon is ticklish on her sides.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Ah. I’ve finally found your weakness, Yoo! I’m so happy. You’re so fluffy, I can die!” Nayeon gets up from hugging Jeongyeon on the floor and walking to her brand new radio with a cassette tape player.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongyeon has came over her place to give her a cassette tape so she can listen to songs on her new radio. Once she hit the play button, familiar upbeat sounds fills her ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>You'll never know how much I really love you</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">You'll never know how much I really care</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Listen, do you want to know a secret?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Do you promise not to tell?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Whoa-oh-oh, closer</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Let me whisper in your ear</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Say the words you long to hear</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I'm in love with you, ooh.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ohhh. Nice, the beatles! Is this from your dad’s collection? I swear I don’t want him to get mad at me when he sees me with his tape.” Nayeon sits beside Jeongyeon on her floor, the song is still playing while they share their personal space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not dumbass. I learned how to make mixtapes last week, it’s my gift for you.” Jeongyeon nonchalantly replies and gets up when she feels Nayeon leaning her head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aish. So prickly! Let me sleep on you! You have to get used to this since you’ll end up marrying me and I always want to cuddle.” Nayeon whines and acts all pouty which causes Jeongyeon to fake gag but settles back on sitting next to her as they both stopped messing around and just listened to the beating of their hearts with the music playing in the background.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the age of 13, Nayeon knew Jeongyeon is her best friend but she’ll die first before she admits to it. Jeongyeon can annoy her to death but she’s also the sweetest at the most unexpected times and Nayeon will forever thank Jeongyeon’s parents for deciding to move to their neighborhood.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yoo Jeongyeon, what the fuck!” Nayeon tries, really tries hard to stop herself from busting a lung from laughing as soon as she sees that Jeongyeon is full of smudged lipstick marks all over her face, neck and collar. It’s 11 PM and Jeongyeon texted her an hour ago that she’s gonna have to sleep over at her place because her mom is going to kill her for coming home late with her clothes all dirtied with lipstick marks that’s obviously from another girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon’s parents are attending a wedding in Jeju this weekend so Nayeon and her sister have the house for themselves - meaning, Jeongyeon didn’t have a hard time convincing her for a spontaneous sleepover. Jeongyeon only promised to introduce Nayeon to Han-Bin in return of this favor. Lee Han-Bin is Jeongyeon’s classmate and everyone’s dream guy at school because he’s smart, talented, sporty and oh so sexy even when he’s just in his teenage years so obviously Nayeon wants him too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sana has been aggressive all night, okay! Nothing happened but damn it, mom is going to kill me if she sees my neck is all red! You know how she is, Nayeonie.” Jeongyeon is nervously pacing back and forth inside her room which only fueled Nayeon’s laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cmon Jeong. It’s not as if Auntie doesn’t know you’re gay. She’s fine with it, she even wants us to be together and I overheard your parents and mine talking about where we’ll live after we get marriedlast week, by the way. They’re back to writing our love story again. Stop thinking too much about Auntie getting mad because you let some girl chomp on your neck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon rolls her eyes at the thought of their parents always nagging them to just date each other so they can stop fighting all the time. Their “fights” would often be about them waging bets on who’s number one with this and that, Jeongyeon always teasing Nayeon and Nayeon always getting mad at some point because damn her, Yoo Jeongyeon is so annoying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hands Jeongyeon some fresh towels and a set of pajamas that Jeongyeon leaves in her house in case they want to sleep together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongyeon sighs, nods to herself and gets up to head inside her bathroom while Nayeon lays on her bed thinking about how at the age of 17, seven years after she met Jeongyeon, they both have turned into a permanent fixture in each other’s lives and even resort to calling each other as their respective best friends.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Nayeon, have you talked to Jeongyeon lately?” Momo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s common friend from university asks Nayeon one hot afternoon while the two of them are inside their favorite cafe basking in the natural rays of August sunshine while sipping on their iced caramels. The leaves outside the cafe adds to the warm atmosphere that the two friends really love to enjoy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, no. I don’t know what’s up with her lately. I noticed that she’s almost never home, when I text her to hang out all I get are dry replies and if I push, she’s not replying. Why? Do you have any news?” Nayeon focuses her eyes on Momo who looks a little bit undecided whether she should share information with her or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, spill the tea! You can’t lie Momo, I know you know something.” Nayeon pokes at Momo’s sides which sends the other girl into a fit of laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay, stop! Well... I just happened to bump into Jeongyeon last week and guess what?! She’s with a girl. A famous girl at that! Well you probably wouldn’t know her since you’re not into dancing but she’s a famous ballet dancer in Japan. I was shocked to see them both together but Jeongyeon was shocked as shit too. They were both actually trying to keep it low, given that both of them are grocery shopping with their masks, glasses and caps covering their faces but I just know it’s Jeongyeon because duh, that girl wears her damned leather jacket and beanie all the time, so I approached her and we exchanged our hellos. They’re probably dating because the ballerina was clinging onto Jeongyeon like her life depended on it.” Momo excitedly tells Nayeon which the older girl can only nod at.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It stings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’re supposed to be best friends right? Why didn’t Jeongyeon tell her about any of this? This is huge, given that Jeongyeon stopped her serial dating after they graduated in college and started working.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Nayeon is now a fashion consultant at a famous modeling agency while Jeongyeon works at a 5 star hotel as a pastry chef because that girl is addicted to baking as much as she is addicted to eating pastries.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon thought she knew everything about Jeongyeon, until she doesn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s why it hurts.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Her phone chimes and she sees a text notification from her boyfriend, asking her to meet up tomorrow for dinner. She sighs because she’s been expecting a text from Jeongyeon since this morning if she can come with her and Momo to hangout.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lately she feels as if her long term relationship with Han-Bin has nowhere to go, as if this whole relationship has been nothing but a facade for god knows what.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It doesn’t feel right anymore but she knows better than to break up with Han-Bin who’s now a respected lawyer. Everybody still likes Lee Han-Bin even Nayeon’s parents approve of him, he is still everybody’s dream guy just like who he was when Jeongyeon introduced them to each other 8 years ago, 5 months after, they started to date.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon had endured a lot of his fangirls at school bullying her because Han-Bin is a nice guy who can’t tell girls off but Jeongyeon is always there to tell those girls to fuck off that’s why she managed to keep her relationship with Han-Bin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s all thanks to Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But right now, all that Nayeon feels for Jeongyeon is disappointment. Hasn’t she been a good friend that’s why Jeongyeon doesn’t tell her about her personal life anymore? Has she been too preoccupied with her work or relationship? Does Jeongyeon have another best friend?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the age of 25, Nayeon hated that Jeongyeon no longer treats her like her best friend but Nayeon can never hate on Jeongyeon so she bottles her frustrations and hopes one day the girl can finally tell her everything about her life again the way she used to.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations, Nayeonie.” Jeongyeon smiles at Nayeon. It’s her engagement party tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han-Bin decided to choose the hotel which Jeongyeon is working at as their venue which Nayeon refused just because but apparently she has no say in her own wedding when the majority of her and Han-Bin’s family have already approved the idea of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han-Bin proposed to her the day after she met up with Momo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon still can’t believe she’s getting married at the age of 26, next year, she’s gonna be a June bride. Her friends are all envious of her and her family is proud of her so agreeing on marrying Han-Bin is the best decision she’s ever made... right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. I didn’t know I’d see you here.” Nayeon mentally slaps herself for such a stupid remark because duh, of course Jeongyeon is here as their pastry chef.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger girl just rolled her eyes at her and offered her some pink macaroons - strawberry cheesecake flavored, her favorite.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I baked it with extra love and care because I know it’s your favorite. I packed extra batches for you, they’re with your mom since I’m off early today. You’re welcome for Han-Bin and the macaroons, by the way.” Jeongyeon winks and grins widely, her eyes disappearing which means she’s really happy for her and Nayeon misses those times when Jeongyeon would give her an attitude whenever Han-Bin kisses her in front of the younger girl. Those times when Jeongyeon gets mad when she chooses Han-Bin’s spontaneous date calls instead of their month long planned group outings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She misses the thought of Jeongyeon being jealous of Han-Bin, now it feels like Jeongyeon is giving her away and she can’t seem to grasp the idea of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s about to spat back at Jeongyeon for ignoring her all this time and not getting involved with her life as a best friend should but then Jeongyeon’s phone started ringing, the younger immediately excuses herself from their conversation and walks a few steps away from Nayeon for privacy but Nayeon has always been nosy so she tries to listen to Jeongyeon’s conversation without leaving where she stands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah babe...Hm... I’m going now. I’m just congratulating Nayeon since it’s her engagement tonight. Don’t leave without me or else you’ll have no one to marry. I’m kidding, bye.” Jeongyeon chuckles brightly and pockets her phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to leave now for an important meeting. Congratulations, Love you.” And Jeongyeon is gone after kissing her forehead goodbye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s also at the age of 25, when Nayeon finally understands what having her heart broken is like.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s from hearing her best friend talk about marriage with another person who isn’t her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think I’m having wedding jitters?” Nayeon one day asks Jihyo, her boss and close friend, for an advice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the thoughts about Jeongyeon keeps running through her mind and it’s exhausting, especially when everyone’s been busy talking about her soon to be wedding of the century.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They are inside Jihyo’s luxurious apartment, while Nayeon is pacing back and forth, Jihyo is busying herself by whipping dalgona coffee that apparently is now trending on the internet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re telling me... you feel like getting married to your boyfriend is wrong, while you constantly think about you getting married to Jeongyeon, and it feels so right?” Jihyo confirms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! I don’t know, Jihyo. I’ve... I’ve never seen her in a romantic way... I think? Like no, I may have adored the way her smile is lopsided once or twice... or maybe I appreciate that she is sweet and bakes good cake... but I’ve never...” Nayeon stops dead in her tracks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">She remembers a memory from when she was 18 and celebrating her coming of age with their college friends and everybody’s stupidly drunk.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Remembers how she tried to act all drunk that night so she can cling onto Jeongyeon’s neck, while the younger wraps her arms around her waist to keep their balance.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Remembers how she shooed her boyfriend and their friends away when the clock strikes 12 with a lame excuse of wanting to get some sleep but asked Jeongyeon to stay the night at her place.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Remembers how curious she was of feeling Jeongyeon’s lips instead of feeling her boyfriend’s so she leaned in to see how it tastes - The bliss that came from her first kiss.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Remembers how Jeongyeon responded to her kisses but broke it off after a few seconds, shakes her head to get her out of her daze as she tells herself and Nayeon that the older girl is just drunk and she’s mistaken the younger as her boyfriend that’s why she kissed her.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">She remembers the pain in Jeongyeon’s eyes as the younger comes clean with her feelings and tells her she thinks she’s in love with her and that she’s working on getting rid of her feelings so Nayeon doesn’t have to worry or feel guilty about it. Jeongyeon tells her she’s sorry for a lot of things and promises her that she won’t get in the way of her relationship.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">She remembers the moment Jeongyeon gets up from her bed and walks away from her house. How she ignored Nayeon for a month which almost killed the older from the emptiness she felt inside, not being able to spend days with Jeongyeon feels so wrong after all, but then Jeongyeon came around and started dating women left and right and Nayeon assumed that the younger finally got over her so they never talked about Jeongyeon’s confession again.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nayeon, Let me tell you something. Did you know that when we first met, I really thought you and Jeongyeon were together? I even asked you about it didn’t I? But you told me you have a boyfriend so I thought maybe your relationship with her is closeted or whatever but then the next day, Han-Bin actually comes over to the office and the way you introduced him to us versus the way you introduced your best friend is totally different. You sound like Han-Bin is just your acquaintance when you talk about him, hell, he probably have a lot of interesting things about him too but you only sound giddy and happy and proud when you talk about Jeongyeon which was weird from the get-go. Do you see the point? Maybe it’s not jitters... but what do I know, I’m single.” Jihyo tries lighten up the mood by joking but Nayeon has already taken her words to heart.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, Nayeon calls Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeongyeon, we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About? Do you want to come over at my place?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your parent’s house?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, silly. I bought an apartment downtown. I was actually planning to invite you over but you beat me to it. I’ll send you the address.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon breathes in the cold September air before she presses the buzzer number for Jeongyeon’s apartment. She didn’t know Jeongyeon had already moved out of her parent’s house, maybe that’s why she has barely seen the girl now and it adds fuel to her disappointment for the younger girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why is she suddenly so secretive? It feels like she’s a stranger than her best friend and it chips away something inside Nayeon that makes her angrier by the minute. She sure as hell will let Jeongyeon know how angered and in love she is with her, no matter what.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five minutes later, Jeongyeon is standing in front of Nayeon, clad in her signature biker shorts and black hoodie and Nayeon had to take a moment to marvel at how much she misses her best friend, at how much her best friend looks extra beautiful in just her casual attire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurry inside, it’s cold Nabongs.” Jeongyeon takes her hand and gives her hand warmers as she leads them inside the building.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t you tell me you moved out? I always waited for you to get home but whenever I see your car in your driveway it’s always in the morning with you leaving for work.” Nayeon speaks as Jeongyeon presses on the 12th floor button.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I actually moved out 3 months ago, sorry I didn’t get to tell you. We were kinda busy with all the preparations and renovations of our new house in Japan. I have my gift for your birthday prepared by the way. Sorry I missed it this year, I’ve been so busy.” She notices that Jeongyeon is acting really awkward with her when Jeongyeon starts to run her fingers through her hair as if contemplating whether talking about it inside the elevator is okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean? Why did you bought a house in Japan? Is your family moving? Are you moving?” Nayeon’s voice is dripping with insecurities. She doesn’t get it. Jeongyeon is the easiest person to read for Nayeon but right now as she’s looking at the younger girl with questioning eyes, Nayeon doesn’t feel like she’s talking to her Jeongyeon anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so...It’s not just you who’s getting married... we’re best friends and it’s so timely that you got engaged too because me and my girlfriend are already planning on getting married but we already planned everything for months since I privately proposed to her 4 months ago so we’ll get married this December in Japan. She’s from Kobe so...” before Nayeon can process the information, the doors to the elevator opens, but the suffocation she’s feeling is already creeping in on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s like she forgot how to breathe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?! You never told me anything about this, hell, I didn’t even know you have a girlfriend and that you’re serious enough to marry her! Damn it Jeongyeon, what the hell were you thinking hiding all these important things from me and you have the audacity to call me your best friend?!” Nayeon suddenly felt the thin thread that keeps her hanging in balance break loose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hates this, hates the thought of Jeongyeon even considering a life without her in it. Maybe she’s selfish but she can’t let the love of her life marry another girl that’s not her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Never.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should probably talk about this inside. Let’s go in first shall we? I’m freezing Nayeon.” Jeongyeon grabbed her wrist and lead her inside the only apartment in that floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If the exterior didn’t tell you that those living in the apartments are rich, the interior will definitely tell you so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Babe! Nayeon is here come outside!” Jeongyeon shouts as soon as she makes Nayeon sit on one of the sofa facing the scenic skyline in front of their apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon watched Jeongyeon’s figure disappear inside one of the large doors and soon re-emerging with another figure clad in an expensive looking purple dress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi! You must be Nayeon. My name is Myoui Mina, I’m Jeongyeon’s fiancée. She finally introduced me to the girl she said who’s just as important to her as me and her mom.” Mina smiles at Nayeon and all Nayeon can do is stare at the girl with utter shock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mina is pretty alright, but she isn’t someone who Jeongyeon would date.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This girl reeks of richness and class. Jeongyeon used to date crass women, opinionated and playful, anything that the woman in front of her is not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... yeah. I’m Im Nayeon. Nice to meet you. Sorry, Jeongyeon hasn’t told me anything about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound mean. It’s just honestly she’s been secretive about her life lately so...” Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon for help, not wanting to hurt her best friend’s fiancée even when her own feelings is getting trampled over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Babe you’re a famous ballet dancer. I was trying to keep it on the down low until your PR releases the dates to our wedding because Nayeon here can’t keep a secret.” Jeongyeon explains for the both of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see. Sorry. I just really wanted to fit in Jeongyeon’s life you know? She hasn’t even brought me over to meet her parents yet! Can you imagine? She already met my family in Japan even before we started dating while I know nothing about her except from her stories. Her decency is zero, I don’t even know why I’m marrying her.” Mina laughs and clings onto Jeongyeon’s arm. Nayeon sees Jeongyeon smile at Mina, giving kisses to her girl quickly before Jeongyeon excuses herself to leave for the kitchen to grab some snacks for the three of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, Nayeon learned how to hide her feelings for her best friend when she sees her looking at Mina like Mina is the sun and she’s a planet orbiting around her. Nayeon burns inside, burns at the thought that Jeongyeon used to orbit around her just the same but she missed her chance because she was so stupid to even acknowledge her own feelings, so stupid to think that Jeongyeon will just orbit around her forever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now she knows how Jeongyeon used to feel and it hurts like a mother fucker.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Nayeon. I just wanna let you know I’m coming back to Seoul this week for my parent’s 35th wedding anniversary. I just... I just wanted to see you, can I see you? Sorry I haven’t been in contact with you for a while, I’ve been busy. Call me if you’re free this Saturday... Love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It feels unreal, hearing Jeongyeon’s voice while she plays all of her voicemails that night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To say that Jeongyeon hasn’t been in contact with her <em>for a while</em> is an understatement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongyeon didn’t contact her for two years, two whole fucking years and now she has the audacity to leave her a message asking to fit in her busy schedule as a model.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last time Nayeon has seen her was on her wedding day with Mina, and that was 5 years ago. Jeongyeon left Seoul to be with her wife in Japan and Nayeon understood but she’ll never understand why Jeongyeon had to stop talking to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It happened slowly, when their phone calls that used to last for hours slowly turned into a 10-second call, with Jeongyeon always telling the older that she’s busy because Mina’s family is one of the richest people in Japan and they wanted Jeongyeon to have a hand in handling their businesses given that she’s a part of their family.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon understood everything but it sucked to not have her best friend with her during her tough times. They were supposed to be each other’s until Jeongyeon had Mina and Nayeon was left with no one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After realizing her feelings for Jeongyeon, Nayeon had called off her wedding with Han-Bin. It’s not going to work anyway, no matter how much her friends talk her out of it. Her parent’s, God bless them, were very accepting of her decisions but not without telling her she should’ve went after Jeongyeon instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wishes she did too but it’s 5 years too late now and everything’s changed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gives out a tired sigh and heads to bed, trying to take Jeongyeon out of her mind.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. How have you been?” There it is again, Nayeon’s heart beating faster because of Jeongyeon’s lopsided smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongyeon moved to kiss Nayeon on her cheek which sent a burning sensation inside the pit of her stomach but she tries to ignore it by giving Jeongyeon a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been great. Never been better. How about you? Why didn’t you bring your wife along?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh... ah, she’s not- she’s not really here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s not coming to your parent’s wedding anniversary? Doesn’t she know how big this celebration is for your family-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We got divorced, Nayeon”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t come here to tell you about my divorce, I just wanted to see you alone before I head to America. Myoui corp, Mina’s family is sending me to America to oversee the pastry department of their chain of hotels and I- I thought it’s a good opportunity for me to start anew. Me and Mina may have failed to keep our marriage but it was a mutual decision to end things between us because it will never work when I have my heart elsewhere. Also, I wanted to give this to you personally. It’s nothing much but it’s my apology for all the times I made you feel like you’re no longer my best friend. You will always be my number one, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon slides a box in front of her, the top showing that the inside contains strawberry cheesecake macaroons.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t hog anymore of your time, I know how busy you are now that you’re a model. I should go. You can eat anything you want. I already asked the staff to charge everything to my room. Thank you for coming, Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongyeon stands up from her seat and Nayeon held her wrist before she can move away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t you even going to eat lunch with me? I’m your best friend. I already cleared my schedule for today for you. Stop being so dramatic and eat with me now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spent the whole afternoon catching up about their careers, friends and families. The subject of their personal relationships was never brought up again and the two of them had fun just like they were those teenagers who used to laugh at everything they see and they held each other’s hands all the time because it feels right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the times that they were not together, long forgotten and filled with new memories, even just for a day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Jeongyeon drives her home at around 2 in the morning, the younger girl tells her to open her gift after her parent’s party and even when she’s dying to open the box, being all curious in nature, Nayeon stayed true to her promise and kept the box in her fridge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the age of 30, Nayeon realized that she really can’t live without Yoo Jeongyeon. No matter how much she tells herself to stay away from her best friend because it only took her just one look at the younger girl’s face for her defenses to crumble. Her heart is weak from all the love she feels for Jeongyeon after all.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon arrives late at the Yoo’s residence since she now lives an hour away from her parent’s home and maybe she’s actually late because earlier she had a hard time wracking her whole wardrobe for a dress she thinks Jeongyeon will like.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t even know why she bothered spending 3 hours in choosing an outfit and doing her make up to impress Jeongyeon when the girl has already seen her at her worst but knowing that Jeongyeon is currently single, Nayeon would be lying if she says that it didn’t spark a little hope inside her that maybe, just maybe this is her chance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That maybe the two of them can stop all the dancing around and actually start talking about their feelings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But her plans to talk to Jeongyeon are extinguished the moment her mom tells her that the younger girl got on her flight to Boston hours ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon congratulated Jeongyeon’s parents for staying in love after 35 years of marriage. Jeongyeon’s mom has held on to Nayeon’s hand all throughout the night, not wanting the girl to feel out of place in a gathering where everyone has a surname of Yoo and she’s still an Im.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Darling... I know me, your uncle and your parent’s would always joke about you and Jeongyeon ending up together since you two were kids... and we really thought that Jeongyeon should’ve married you instead- not that Mina is a bad daughter in law, but Jeongyeon just doesn’t act the same way around her as she does with you. I know you two have differences and the two of you would always fight, but...if our Jeongyeonie sorts out her life and comes back for you, are you... are you willing to let her back in? That daughter of mine is so thick headed but nobody understands her the way that you do. So please, can’t you two give it a chance? I’ve always treated you like my own daughter but I’d love to have you as an actual part of our family. Jeongyeon’s father, sisters and I are all rooting for you. Please have a little patience with her.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongyeon’s mom kisses Nayeon good night and Nayeon is left to wonder if Jeongyeon herself would actually want Nayeon to wait for her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love! I’m here!” Nayeon screams at the top of her lungs, a banner drawn by her kids is in her hands. The girl looks at her way and runs to hug her, baggage cart forgotten.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve missed you... so much.” Nayeon speaks in between their kisses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate to admit this, but I’ve missed you too. It’s been a month. Our babies? Where are they?” The girl hooks an arm around Nayeon’s shoulder as they walk towards Nayeon’s SUV.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re at your parent’s house. Tzuyu has been crying all day, Chaeyoung has been drawing on our kitchen walls again, and Dahyun is well behaved as usual so she’s helping mom with Tzuyu.” Nayeon puts the bags on the trunk of her car, not allowing the girl to help her out with the huge luggages because she knows how tiring it is to embark on a 14 hour flight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! You sound like you have a favorite among our kids! That’s not acceptable in our household.” The girl chuckles as she dials her mom’s number on her phone to tell her she has safely arrived and is now with Nayeon to get their kids.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The kids know you’re my favorite and they don’t even care but when you say Chaeyoung is your favorite Dahyun and Tzuyu cares so much they throw tantrums. I hate you all for ganging up on me sometimes.” Nayeon grumpily drives to her in law’s place while her wife is in the passenger seat laughing at her, like she usually does. The drive home is spent with them talking about the past month and Nayeon showing wacky pictures of their kids to her wife.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom, kids, we’re home!” The girl claps her hands like she’s calling out to her puppies and their children comes charging in to the both of them, her wife’s mother trailing behind </span>
  <span class="s1">the kids worried they might stumble and hurt themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nayeonie, Chaeyoung has been drawing on our living room walls again! Aigoo, I don’t know who she got her artistic side from but this kid won’t ever stop drawing even when Dahyun and Tzuyu hid her crayons.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry mom. I’ll clean it up before we head home, I promise.” Nayeon smiles at her in law as they share a warm hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way I’ll let you do that. Let my child clean the house. You will clean the house right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongyeonie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon laughs when she sees her wife’s reaction when her mom asked her to clean.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom! I’ve been on a business trip away from my family, let me rest. I’m so tired.” Jeongyeon hugs Nayeon from behind, asking her wife to defend her from her own mother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aigoo. You got married and have your own kids now but you’re still just a child. You all head to the kitchen because your dads are probably finished setting the table for our dinner. Nayeon, please call your mom to hurry up with getting her presents for the kiddos because the food will get cold. She should’ve seen your dad cooking, I bet she’d be over the moon.” Jeongyeon’s mom ushered all of them inside their house as she keeps on reminding Jeongyeon to clean up her child’s mess.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At 30, Nayeon learned that Jeongyeon has never really stopped loving her through a long, sappy letter that’s inside the box of macaroons that the younger girl prepared for her before she left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeongyeon had asked her to wait for her as she pieces her life back together and two years after, Nayeon follows Jeongyeon to Boston to finally talk about their feelings without making jokes about it but Jeongyeon still ended up laughing while crying because a snotty Nayeon appears whenever Nayeon cries and it reminded her of when they were just kids playing in their parent’s backyard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At 33, Nayeon marries the love of her life. She marries the girl who loves ultraman instead of barbies, the girl who knows how to push her buttons and make her mad, the girl who knows how to make her laugh even in the most ungodly situations, her best best friend and partner for life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At 34 they decided to start a family by adopting kids. At first it was hard, the government requirements and money spent for child adoption is no joke that’s why they only wanted one child but they both saw two girls who won’t let go of each other so they decided to adopt them both to give them the life far better than the system could ever give them. Tzuyu was the last addition to their family. Jeongyeon fell in love with Tzuyu when they came back to the orphanage to file for their documents for Dahyun and Chaeyoung and the couple knew they have to call Tzuyu their child too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today is her 40th birthday, with their kids slowly growing up and becoming little rascals with their own independent minds, Nayeon can’t help but smile while looking at her family, the life she has lived and built with Jeongyeon isn’t all flowers but she won’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon moves to hold her wife’s hand under the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you Jeongyeon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Nayeon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eww! They’re at it again granny! They’re going to kiss in front of us again and we’ll be having nightmares!” Nayeon hears Chaeyoung complain at her grandparents which made everyone at the table laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nayeon showers all their kids with kisses and teases her children that they are just jealous because their mom is her favorite which made Chaeyoung and Tzuyu fake gag and Dahyun just smiles and kisses everyone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Today is one of her favorite phase in this life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading as always. Sorry for any typos, errors, I wrote this on a whim again after seeing all of the 2yeon angst on my tl. Peace. xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>